


Премьера

by Tounezz



Series: Villeneuve High [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Кусочек школьной АУ без начала и конца. Сойдет за драбл, если прищуриться и отойти.





	Премьера

**Author's Note:**

> Кусочек школьной АУ без начала и конца. Сойдет за драбл, если прищуриться и отойти.

Гастон таращился на сцену и каждые пять секунд проверял время, недоумевая, почему спектакль не начинается.  
– Ты в порядке? – вдруг спросила Белль, поймав его руку, когда он снова решил взглянуть на часы в полутьме актового зала.  
– Чего это ты обо мне вдруг беспокоишься? – буркнул Гастон, освободившись из ее удивительно цепкой хватки.  
– Ты какой-то странный. Молчишь, не пересказываешь в сотый раз, как забил гол «Дьяволам» в воскресенье... К тому же, ты еще ни разу не пригласил меня на выпускной за последние пять минут, вот я и подумала, вдруг ты заболел.  
– Много о себе воображаешь, – усмехнулся Гастон.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но тут на сцене появился Лефу, и Гастон перестал ее видеть, слышать — ее и всех остальных.  
Одетый в усредненный шекспировский костюм, каким его представляли костюмеры (высокий глухой воротник, кружево, объемные панталоны и плащ), Лефу уверенно подошел к микрофону и, близоруко сощурившись, обвел глазами почти полный зал.  
– Ничего себе! – воскликнул он в микрофон, – Народ, вы точно пришли, куда надо? Мы тут даём «Гамлета» с бюджетом в пару сотен баксов, а кино показывают в спортзале, дальше по коридору.  
Зал благосклонно загремел хохотом, кто-то начал аплодировать.  
– Знаете, что? Я дам вам шанс улизнуть, нарушив главный закон сцены.  
Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, явив публике спину в дёшево блестящем черном плаще.  
– Я видела этот плащ еще когда он играл накидку графа Дракулы на позапрошлый Хеллоуин, – прошептала Белль, – Видишь зашитый подол?  
– Тш-ш-ш, – шикнул на нее Гастон, не отрывая глаз от сцены.  
Тем временем Лефу повернулся обратно к зрителям. Прожектора осветили зал.  
– Бог мой, вас как будто стало еще больше! Если так и дальше пойдёт, мы отвоюем пол-страницы в ежегоднике, прямо под клубом изучения мёртвых языков. Ладно, оставайтесь, только выключите телефоны.  
Пол-зала уткнулись в экраны в поисках беззвучного режима.  
– Итак, сегодня мы даём «Гамлета»! Предательство, интриги, любовь, убийства и немного инцеста — все как в вашей любимой «Игре престолов», только без драконов и голой блондинки! Я играю Гамлета, потому что принес костюм из дома. Мне очень жаль. Наслаждайтесь! Мы! Начинаем!  
Свет погас, заиграла музыка и зашуршали кулисы.  
– О, боже, – с едким удовлетворением прошептал девчачий голос над ухом Гастона, –Ты бы видел своё лицо секунду назад. Парень, да ты попал!  
Гастон вдруг остро почувствовал на губах свою по-идиотски счастливую улыбку, от которой уже болели скулы.  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал он и громко зааплодировал, не жалея ладоней.


End file.
